The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of elevator systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for calling elevator cars within the elevator system.
Existing elevator systems allow a user to submit an elevator call (e.g., a hall call or a destination call) using their own mobile device (e.g., a smartphone). It is desired to place restrictions on a user's ability to call an elevator car remotely.